


“Love is overrated.”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tumblr Prompt, aromantic asexual draco, dialogue prompt, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry and Draco talk about love.





	“Love is overrated.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/gifts).



> I just posted another Dialogue Prompt fic on Tumblr earlier today so I thought it was high time to publish another one on here as well :) Hope you like it :)

**“Love is overrated,”** Draco said and let himself fall back onto the bed, right next to Harry who was reading one of his kitschy romance novels.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a habit he had annoyingly adapted from Draco just a few weeks into their friendship. “Is that so?”

“Mhhm…” Draco hummed and lay his head down on Harry’s thigh, so he could read along with him. “At least romantic love.”

Harry chuckled. “Says the guy who supplies me with romance novels whenever there’s a Hogsmeade weekend and reads them alongside me whenever he gets the chance.”

“They’re entertaining,” Draco pointed out and pushed Harry’s fingers aside, so he could read the sentences they had covered. “But I’m still annoyed whenever there’s even just a sentence in one of them insinuating romantic love or even sex is an important part of everyone’s happiness.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said. “But what about platonic love?”

“That’s underrated. And I love you. Was that what you wanted to hear?” Draco said sounding almost bored.

“You read my mind,” Harry said smiling brightly and ruffled Draco’s hair.

“Good. And now turn the page, they’re _this_ close to kissing for the first time.”

 

“What brought this on?” Harry asked a few minutes later when they had reached the next chapter.

Draco didn’t even have to look at him to know he was wearing his soft smile that signalled he didn’t expect an answer from Draco, like he’d only thrown out the question for Draco’s consideration.

Draco rolled his eyes but when nothing intriguing happened in the first three sentences of the new chapter, he said, “Greengrass tried to flirt with me again. She only backed off when I told her I was… unavailable.”

Harry nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything. Draco appreciated that easy acceptance much more than any platitudes people who didn’t know him as well as Harry did might have given him. He let a small smile tug on the corners of his lips and adjusted his head a little before he continued reading, trusting Harry to know how much he appreciated him and the bond they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
